


Young Justice: Resurrection

by AnnaMareeRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bluepulse, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I may have gone overboard with these tags, I will go down with these ships, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm going to stop now, Jks, Multi, Sorry it has short chapters, SuperBat, Timkon, and angst also, help me, hopefully, poetic licence?, uMMMmm, yep there will be some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMareeRose/pseuds/AnnaMareeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of Young Justice: Invasion our dear heroes are scattered and scarred, still recovering and still not having learned the cost of keeping secrets. The world as they know it is facing destruction as even more threats and enemies old and new work from the shadows against them. </p><p>Not everyone is going to be able to manage to stay alive till the end and few will manage to stay dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice: Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic so go easy on me okay? This is what I felt should be in a third season of Young Justice and I apologise for any mistakes. I am going to stick to the ages mentioned in Young Justice and the events mentioned while adding events of my own creation and some from other comics, movies and cartoons.

His heart was pounding in his chest a million miles an hour. Something was chasing him, and it was fast. He tightened his grip on the spear he held in his hand. The creature was obviously aided by the speed force just like every other damned creature on this god forsaken planet in this empty parallel universe. Not quite the speed of The Flash but faster than a beast that size had the right to move, especially when he didn't have that advantage. He hurdled over a fallen tree, or what counted for a tree in this endless jungle: black and mangled with blood red leaves and vines that moved like snakes to encircle unobservant prey, its living brethren blocking out the meager sunlight that graces this forest moon for two hours each day before it is once again eclipsed by the gas giant the moon orbits or one of the other moons. He pushed the science of this world out of his mind as he darted around a corner, this change of direction allowed him a clearer view of his pursuer and he, with dawning horror, realized what it was.

"Skrim" he whispered to himself, as he navigated the treacherous path. 

He took a sharp left along the game trail that had become so familiar over the past four years that he could now navigate it with his eyes shut. That familiarity was the only thing, allowing him to keep just out of the reach of the speed enhanced creature that nonetheless gained on him with every second. He had encountered the Skrimsli before, almost the moment he had arrived in this hell hole of a jungle. He had barely survived then, and only with a lot of help. He thought that at least now he had a better chance, however slim, that he might survive never mind win. His instinct screamed at him to move and he simultaneously launched himself to the side and slashed out with his spear to attack the skrim. He managed to slash one of its six feet, but the jagged teeth protruding from its mouth latched onto his left arm as it swung out and dug deep gashes from it as he was flung him to the ground gripping his spear with his uninjured arm. 

He rolled to his feet and once again launched himself forward with all the speed he could muster continued tearing down the trail, his adrenaline fueling his sprint clutching his arm as it bled profusely onto the ground before disappearing into the plum moss that covered the dirt. His eyes darted around as his mind hurriedly considered options that would end in his survival. He slowed down an imperceptible amount as the skrim lumbered behind him, he waited until it had gained enough distance before altering his course slightly to the left and sprinting with the last of his energy. He ran at the gnarled tree that was the straightest in the entire jungle and ran up it before he kicked off it as the skrim slashed as his head, instead catching his thigh as he twisted and drove his spear through the black scaled neck twisting as the head broke off and he ripped the handle out and ensuring that the skrim wouldn't move again. 

He almost collapsed from relief, but the darkest part of the 22 hour night was fast approaching and he had no urge to be caught outside of his cave then. He quickly yanked his tattered shirt over his head and ripped it into strips in order to bind his arm and leg. Stopping the bleeding the best he could, he then pulled his treasured hunting knife from his belt and began the gory process of skinning his fallen predator. As he carved enough to support him for the week he rubbed his finger of the words inscribed on the hilt. The knife had been his constant companion the last few years and was a sharp as it was when gifted to him, it and his watch that he left it his sanctuary where all he had to remind him of home. He was so focused on his task and exhausted from his altercation with this skrim that only the cliche snap of a twig coming from behind him brings the second skrim to his attention and gives him just enough time to retrieve what's left of his spear and turn before it is upon him. He held the spear horizontally in its mouth preventing it from closing its jaw and subsequently biting off his head but it was a losing battle. The wood of the spear handle began to splinter and give, he closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable pain.

Bang

A gunshot cracked through the air and a moment later the skrim collapsed on top of him, dead. He pushed against enough so he was able to squirm out and sat up brandishing his knife as he turned to face his would-be saviour. He was a tall man dressed in what appeared to be black military gear, perhaps with Kevlar but he was no expert, with a tan leather jacket and perhaps most eye catching of all; a red, metallic, full face helmet which made it impossible to see the man’s face. 

"So Tarzan ready to get back to your Jane?" the red helmeted man asked, holding out a hand to help him up with what could've only been a smirk if there was no helmet. He gaped at the gun wielding, red helmeted man for a millisecond before he had a knife held under the ostentatious helmet.

"Who are you?" his voice growled in question, gravelly from unuse. Red Helmet gasped in, what could have been only interpreted as, feigned shock.

"It's what? Only been four years and you have forgotten me already?" Red Helmet shook his head in disappointment, "I'm hurt." He only pushed the knife harder into Red’s throat, perhaps even enough to hurt through the armored clothing.

"I'll ask one more time. Who. Are. You?" he ground out through clenched teeth. Red only seemed amused and if he was smirking behind that helmet, it wouldn't have been surprising. 

"I could tell you, but it would be easier to show" Red said, gesturing to his helmet "if you could step away it would be very much appreciated.” The knife disappeared from Red’s throat and Red reached up to take off the offending helmet. He almost dropped the knife when he saw who it was under that helmet, but instead only brought it up ready to attack. 

“You’re dead.” He stated bluntly. The ghost only smirked back at him.

“The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.” The dead man walking quoted smiling.

“I went to your funeral. I saw your body. We all did. You were dead Jason.” Jason’s smile dimmed

“Yeah, well. I guess death didn’t agree with me,” he replied with a blank face, “at least you managed to run from your death Wally.”

“A little too fast,” Wally replied, “you said something about leaving this hellhole?”

“Yeah, I did. It’s about time we joined the land of the living once more,” Jason replied before raising his eyebrow, “though you may want to put on a shirt for your grand revival.”


End file.
